SOLEDAD
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Inoue ha vuelto ha llorar, sabe que la soledad es demasiado cruel y dura para afrontarla por si sola pero el día de su cumpleaños se da cuenta que sus sentimientos hacía él pueden ser correspondidos. Orihime&Ichigo.


**-SOLEDAD-**

Se agitó entre sueños y en un estado de semiinconsciencia comenzó a sollozar sin embargo no logró despertarla por eso cuando abrió con pesar sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó de nuevo a sentir notó como unas lágrimas que apenas si recordaba haber derramado mojaron su almohada y parte de su largo cabello naranja.

Giró su cuerpo hasta que su mirada enfocó el techo, lo observó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta que le resultaba ya imposible controlar esa respiración agitada y que el nudo en su garganta quemaba ya su pecho, entonces recordó parte de su sueño provocando que su debilidad aflorará en la soledad de aquella habitación. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar como no lo hacía desde hace mucho.

Porque hacía mucho que no se sentía tan sola y desprotegida pero esa noche esos viejos sentimientos que creía ya había superado habían vuelto a envolverla y pareciera como si no tuvieran intenciones de soltarla, por eso se encontraba llorando en ese momento a esa hora de la noche, cuando la mayoría de las personas se encontraban inmersas en un mar de agradables sueños ella tan solo podía recordar el justo día en que su hermano había muerto mezclado a ratos con episodios donde creyó que la felicidad existiría para siempre.

Desde luego ya no creía más en aquello porque ella ya había sufrido bastante por ese tipo de cuestiones, al menos comprendió que a la par de la felicidad se encuentra la tristeza pues ella se encontraba sumida en aquella cruel dualidad.

Porque lo había conocido a él y lo amaba como creyó que nunca podría amar a alguien y su corazón se rebozaba de felicidad ante tal sentimiento, amaba y agradecía ese suave tacto con el que la trataba, esa sinceridad en sus palabras y acciones, podía desvariar durante horas enteras cuando le sonreía; si por accidente sus manos se llegaban a rozar su corazón siempre palpitaba con tal ímpetu que temía que él se diese cuenta, pero también se encontraban esas veces donde un gran vacío inundaba su ser cuando él se encontraba lejos de ella, cuando combatía contra enemigos más fuertes que él para proteger lo que más aprecia sin ponerse a pensar en si mismo o sin importarle que a su lado siempre estará ella con el alma pendiendo de un hilo.

Pero tal vez; reconoció, esa persona nunca sería para ella. Pues a su lado permanecía ese insistente y tortuoso sentimiento que le indicaba que el corazón de Kurosaki se encontraba muy lejos del suyo, cada que pensaba en aquella cuestión y en la persona en quien seguramente pensaba el shinigami se sentía como la peor de las personas, mezquina y añorando lo que otros han ganado con propio esfuerzo por eso una parte de ella trataba de mantenerse fuerte para que de esa manera cuando llegará el momento de afrontar esa perdida no doliera tanto. Después de todo; pensó, su vida bien podría estar ligada a no ser feliz por mucho tiempo, lo sabía porque al lado de su hermano su felicidad duro unos cuantos años así que su situación con Ichigo no tendría porque ser diferente.

Unos cuantos sollozos escaparon de sus labios antes de lograr serenarse, apartó una de sus manos y la otra la dirigió a su frente, miró hacia la oscuridad del techo antes de dirigir su vista al pequeño tocador que había a su lado sobre el cual un reloj marcaban apenas las 2 de la mañana.

Y finalmente supo el porque de ese repentino sentimiento de soledad, hacía menos de una hora que su cumpleaños comenzó y todos los años, desde la partida de su hermano ese 3 de Septiembre siempre dejaba en ella un amargo sabor de boca durante las primeras y últimas horas del día; cuando se encontraba sola, lejos de sus amigos que le brindaban una completa protección.

Se puso de pie y a pesar de la hora salió de su departamento con la idea de alejarse de esa prisión que le significaba en esos momentos su casa. El clima aún era benévolo así que la suave brisa nocturna impregnada del calor del día anterior se sentía bien sobre sus brazos desnudos, las luces de la calle iluminaron su figura un par de veces hasta atravesar el parque y sentarse un instante sobre una banca, aguardando paciente a que su corazón se serenará y el temblor de su cuerpo desapareciera.

Escuchó su voz pronunciando su nombre, sin necesidad de voltear supo que se encontraba justo detrás de ella con esa expresión de preocupación en su apuesto rostro.

**-"Kurosaki-kun que haces en un lugar como este a esta hora"-** interrogó Inoue y él percibió esa suave nota de nostalgia en su voz.

**-"Salí para a comprar algunas bebidas, no había ninguna en la casa y aun de noche el calor es insoportable"- **

Mintió a medias porque efectivamente cargaba con una bolsa que contenía cuatro latas de jugo, pero no supo como decirle que su celular había sonado poco antes de la una de la mañana avisándole que el cumpleaños de Inoue Orihime recién empezaba y que sin tener un motivo en claro había salido a dar una vuelta en plena madrugada deteniéndose en una maquina expendedora de bebidas poco antes de reconocer la figura de la chica en medio de un desolado parque.

**-"Toma"-**

Le tendió una lata cuando se sentó a su lado, cuando ella la tomó pudo notar las lágrimas que aun cubrían su rostro pero fingió no verlas y se concentró en beber todo el líquido de un trago mirando a hurtadillas la reacción de la chica.

**-"Si me tienes la suficiente confianza puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa, tal vez no pueda aconsejarte como lo harían Tatsuki o Rukia, pero al menos podrás sentirte mejor una vez te hayas desahogado"-** Le dijo mientras balanceaba la lata vacía sobre sus manos.

**-"Suelo sentirme triste este día, antes no era así pero cuando perdí a mi hermano ya no hubo quien celebrará conmigo mi cumpleaños, claro que Tatsuki siempre ha estado a mi lado pero aun continua ese vació en mi corazón. He vuelto a pensar en él y me di cuenta de lo sola que me encuentro"-**

Él la escuchó y por un instante sintió la fuerte necesidad de decirle que estaba equivocada porque no estaba sola, que él se encontraba a su lado que seguiría junto a ella todo el tiempo que así lo quisiera pero no supo si era el momento adecuado para decirlo por eso en su lugar la atrajo hacía su pecho y la abrazó esperando en silencio a que su llanto cesará.

**-"Se hace tarde y la noche empieza enfriarse. No quisiera que enfermeras el día de tu cumpleaños porque entonces como podría decirle a tu hermano que no hemos sabido cuidar de ti. Vamos te acompaño a casa"-** Pronunció con su cálida voz sintiendo como Orihime asentía antes de apartarse de su lado.

**-"Kurosaki-kun, es extraño que hayas recordado el día de mi cumpleaños hace mucho que nos conocemos y nunca lo habías hecho, así que te lo agradezco"-** Habló después de un rato mientras ambos caminaban entre la solitaria calle.

**-"Me crearías si te digo que todos los años lo he recordado, te mandaba a felicitar con Tatsuki tal vez nunca te lo ha dicho"-**

Orihime recordó entonces como cada año su amiga de la infancia la molestaba con una felicitación que siempre llegaba puntual pero que desconocía de quien provenía hasta entonces. Giró su rostro para mirar a Ichigo que parecía recordar algo y sonrió sin importarle si notaba su expresión.

**-"Tal vez por la tarde podamos hacer algo para celebrarlo, seguro que Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki y Rukia te prepararan algo"-** Fue lo último que le dijo antes de estar frente su puerta.

Ambos se miraron un instante sin decir algo más, e Inoue reparó por primera vez en el holgado pantalón que llevaba Ichigo junto a una playera sin mangas y que sin mucho esfuerzo se pegaba sobre su varonil pecho y él pudo apreciar el ligero camisón verde agua que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y parte de su pecho.

**-"Me quedaré afuera un tiempo por si necesitas algo"-** Le comunicó a modo de despedida.

**-"No es necesario ya estoy bien, además no quiero que nada malo te suceda"-**

**-"Entonces solo serán cinco minutos"-**

Asintió con la cabeza antes de entrar, recorrió con la vista su casa notando la luz que su celular emitía, lo tomó y se dio cuenta que los primeros mensajes de felicitaciones habían llegado, desde luego el primero registrado era de su mejor amiga. Caminó hacía el balcón y alcanzó a ver como Ichigo aun se encontraba abajo le dirigió una sonrisa cuando sus miradas se encontraron y él agitó su mano a manera de despedida.

En ese momento su celular volvió a timbrar con un nuevo mensaje, apartó la vista del hombre que ya empezaba a caminar para leerlo.

_Quisiera poder protegerte toda mi vida y pasar el tiempo que me reste a tu lado, pero por el momento todo lo que puedo hacer es cuidarte de esta manera._

_Feliz cumpleaños; Kurosaki Ichigo._

De nueva cuenta las lágrimas cubrieron sus grises ojos pero esta vez también sonreía por las palabras de la persona que tanto amaba. Alzó el rostro para verlo pero tan solo alcanzó a ver su espalda desapareciendo en la esquina. 

Releyó un tiempo más el mensaje percibiendo como la llama de la esperanza ardía esta vez con mayor intensidad en su pecho y supo que la felicidad no rehuía de ella porque sabía que su felicidad se encontraba con él y muy posiblemente Ichigo correspondiera algún día esos sentimientos.

* * *

Un simple one shot que surgio de algún lugar recondito de mi imaginación cuando creí que ya había muerto. Ojala les haya gusta porque en verdad que Inoue&Ichigo es una de mis parejas favoritas.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
